


POSITIONS

by JONGDEUS



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JONGDEUS/pseuds/JONGDEUS
Summary: Você pede uma posição e seu desejo será realizado por Bj Kai. Mas é claro, tudo tem um preço a ser pago. E Do Kyungsoo estaria disposto a desenbolsar muito mais para conhecer a verdadeira face do Live Streamer de conteúdo adulto mais famoso do oriente.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Position

Um relato por: _**JONGDEUS**_

  
Já era tarde da noite, quando Do Kyungsoo chegou em seu quarto, esbaforido e afobado, ligando a tela de seu computador, que iniciou-se com o ícone mais que famigerado da maçã, começando mais uma de suas saídas, que segue perdurar por algumas horas. E diferente do habitual, o jovem não estaria utilizando seu Macbook para o trabalho de jornalismo ou um novo projeto, porém, sim, para particularizar um de seus canais favoritos, o qual estaria prestes a abrir ao vivo.

Ele desligou as luzes do quarto, jogou seu moletom, três vezes maior que si, por algum canto do cômodo, e assentou-se na cadeira gamer, que havia investido com todas as suas economias, assim que a tela foi totalmente carregada — cujo papel de parede de Sailor Moon em estilo estético surgiu, junto com demais ícones e softwares —. Do foi ligeiramente rápido com o mouse ao navegador, abrindo a aba secreta, indo direto na opção "favoritos" clicando no site denominado "Olympus", pois estava mais que apressado, não poderia perder tempo. Digitou depressa sua senha e nome de usuário — tal qual era @D.O — no site, rolou a tela para o menu e prosseguiu com "marcados com estrela", página esta que continha apenas um único perfil destacado: @Kai.

Ele suspirou aliviado, quando viu que havia chego a tempo.

Todas as terças, quintas, sábados, e às vezes, domingo, no mesmo horário, Kyungsoo se dispunha a participar das sessões de transmissão ao vivo daquele Bj que lhe oferece diversão ao admirar os atos daquele rapaz. Era um fanático descontrolado pelo seu ídolo favorito e almejado, e por isso, investia pesado, às vezes até seu próprio suado salário, para assistir a transmissões ao vivo daquele estranho.

Kai era apenas um Broadcasting Jockey, que fazia transmissões de conteúdo adulto, em três dias da semana, e em troca recebia "jafets", moedas virtuais que poderia ser trocado facilmente por dinheiro físico ou digital, o qual lhe rendia uma boa renda, conforme suas apresentações diversificadas; e era por ele que o estudante sempre acabava sem um tostão em sua conta bancária no final do mês. No ranking, o misterioso live streamer sempre ocupava as primeiras posições de mais assistidos, ainda que suas transmissões fossem privadas apenas ao público que mantinha uma assinatura consigo, por um valor que poderia considerar nada em conta; isso quando não atingia o topo da lista dos populares, deixando para trás outros grandes concorrentes, que também exerciam as mesmas funções.

Kyungsoo era viciado naquelas transmissões. Embora não transparecesse ser um jovem que assistia tais conteúdos — ainda mais de um Bj homem —, com um ar de inocência em seus olhos, dedicado e esforçado, Do entre quatro paredes e um aparelho com conexão internet ia à loucuras enquanto assistia o rapaz tocar seu próprio corpo e encenar situações de extrema satisfação e desejos sexuais.

Muitos gostam de grandes astros do rock, outros admiram renomados pintores, muitos se encantam por estrelas do pop, mas não Do Kyungsoo! Bj-Kai, — como era conhecido —, era como um ídolo para si, ia além de apenas um prazer que poderia ser resolvido em alguns minutos, por que era o seu grande motivador nos momentos mais instáveis.

E não havia nada de errado nisso!

Foi então que o ícone esverdeado acendeu ao lado do perfil de Kai, anunciando assim que já estava online, pronto para iniciar a live stream; pronto para começar o seu show particular, para seus milhares de seguidores, e dentre eles, Do Kyungsoo.

 _"Olá pessoal, a primeira live dessa semana enfim começou! Eu me chamo Kai, para quem é novo por aqui. Eu estava torcendo para que os dias passassem rápido para poder vê-los, pois estava com saudades!"_ , disse o rapaz, que sempre era misterioso por nunca mostrar o seu rosto, diferente de como os demais concorrentes faziam. Mas sempre era o suficiente para provocar seus seguidores, com suas expressões corporais e gestos obscenos. _"A última live foi tão incrível, que fiquei com vontade de bater mais uma logo quando saí... espero que não fiquem chateados por não ter gravado!"_ , aproveitava para mostrar apenas os lábios enquanto mordiscava estes, que eram vantajosos, deixando o local avermelhado, provocando a todos que assistiam.

Havia muitos comentários, boa parte — senão todos —, eram elogios de seus fãs, que não poupavam esforços para bajular aquele estranho do outro lado da webcam. O que não seria diferente de Do, que também estava com saudades de prestigiar aquele show, que iria logo acontecer. Digitava as letras, formando palavras e logo frases, com precisão, depositando toda sua admiração naqueles comentários.

Do Kyungsoo era realmente o fã número um.

E não demorou muito para que o outro o notasse, o que não seria a primeira vez. O rapaz recôndito quase sempre novata aquele user incomum, desde suas primeiras transmissões na plataforma, e de certo modo, já possuía um vínculo familiar com @D.O .

" _ **D.O**_ _, faz um tempo que não o vejo! Esteve bem? Espero que hoje venhamos nos divertir..."_ , o universitário estava praticamente delirando, e aquele rapaz nem havia dado início, de fato, porque ainda estava de roupa. Mas ele sabia como agradar seus fregueses. _"... juntos!"_ , terminou a frase num spoleto sorriso maléfico, suficiente para Kyungsoo ter um possível ataque.

Seus dedos quase não paravam de digitar em desespero, alegria e euforia. Ele apreciava tanto, que seu coração batia forte e rápido, como se tivesse percorrido a volta ao mundo em uma olimpíada. Parecia ter sido respondido por alguma grande estrela do pop ou ter sido notado pela Oprah em uma Live do Instagram, em meio à tantos espectadores. Porém, era de fato que nenhuma dessas hipóteses poderia chegar aos pés de Kai, pois era ele quem fazia seu corpo fluir de maneira inesperada, despertando aquele ar gelado em seu ventre, como consequência, fazendo-o se excitar diversas vezes. E logo de cara, já teria gasto mais de cem dólares com Jafets, além de sua assinatura, quando a noite estava só provindo.

Entretanto, diferente das menções meigas de Do, haviam muitos mais outros, alguns um tanto quanto perturbadores e outros ridículos, até mesmo pervertidos. Sempre tinha alguém para apressar o Bj, para que tirasse logo suas vestimentas e fizesse o que tinha que ser feito. Não tinha sentimentos, era só prazer carnal, realização de uma fantasia. Seria tolice se apaixonar por um Bj sexual, e todos sabiam disso.

Era uma loucura incontestável.

Só que, tudo isso fazia parte do plano de Kai, o que tornava as coisas mais atrativas, alavancando ainda mais suas estatísticas no ranking. Era tentador e usava isso ao seu favor, deixava as pessoas criarem nas suas próprias ilusões, enfeitiçava com belas e mansas palavras, garantindo que prendesse seu espectador, sem chances de escapar, fazendo-os gastarem cada vez mais com a moeda digital.

 _"Eu sei que vocês estão com pressa em ver, mas é sempre bom bater um diálogo! Faz quatro dias que não nos vemos, não é mesmo?"_ , ainda sim, muitos impacientes continuavam e o incentivavam. _"Ok, ok, eu entendo vocês! Vamos logo com isso!"_.

Ele começou a retirar sua camiseta branca com certa brutalidade, a fim de saltar os músculos na posição e deixar bastante visível para que os observadores pudessem apreciar com precisão. Sua pele dourada estava lubrificada com óleo, agregando uma imagem ainda mais provocativa de sua tez umidificada, que resplandecia os reflexos da luz em seu corpo trabalhado, deixando os relevos do abdômen muito mais atrativos. Sua clavícula estava saltada, mas nada muito exagerado, era o suficiente para vidrar os olhos de qualquer um, independente do gênero ou sexualidade. Em alguns gestos, apenas com o leve passar de mãos em seu próprio corpo, tinha a capacidade de despertar os desejos mais obscuros e trazer à tona a fera que habita dentro de todos, tornando assim o prazer da carne ainda mais excepcional. Acariciava seus mamilos, fazendo o movimento lentamente, enquanto mordia o próprio lábio, criando uma espécie de tortura, apenas com sua sensualidade. Arfava em tom grave, com sua voz levemente falha, enquanto sorria faceiro para a câmera, tendo como resposta uma chuva de comentários e likes.

Aquele Bj era capaz de fazer muitos gozar, ainda que não estivesse nem mesmo começado. Criava o cativeiro e prendia o olhar das pessoas para si, e ele já tinha noção de que seu corpo era convincente, tal qual como Lúcifer.

E Do Kyungsoo era apenas um dentre milhares de outros perfis anônimos, que assistia encantado, mal sabendo quando foi que se viu já preso às garras do live streamer. Com muita dificuldade, prestigiava a visão do Bj, pois já estava quase chegando ao seu ápice, mesmo não precisando sequer encostar em seu pau já ereto e umedecido, lutando pela bermuda tactel que o cobria apertado.

Porra, Kai era a personificação de um Deus da sensualidade, era inevitável que o seu corpo respondesse de imediato.

 _"Eu aposto que já deixei vocês duros, não é mesmo?"_ , dizia empolgado, enquanto respirava pesado, devidamente suado e com calor que emanava devido ao tesão. Alguns comentavam que ainda era pouco, o contrário daquele jovem rapaz que assistia delirando. Era irresistível. " _Agora as coisas vão ficar um pouco mais quentes"._

O Broadcasting Jockey deslizou suas mãos sutilmente, baixando o jeans e exibindo suas pernas, que eram bem vantajosas, e pouco mais claras que seu tom no rosto, possivelmente pela região não pegar muito os raios solares. Agora, estava seminu, deixando amostra apenas o pano que envolvia o volume, que não parecia estar muito desperto - talvez por não estar nem perto do que realmente era capaz. Sentou-se novamente e passou a acariciar a região, com movimentos de vai e vem, ainda com o tecido cobrindo seu pau. Tal cena era perturbadoramente atrativa, atiçava seu próprio corpo, para que milhares de outras pessoas pudessem se divertir com a visão daquele corpo se exibindo à uma câmera.

Alguns ficaram revoltados com a demora, outros se entretinham, e Kyungsoo só faltava desmaiar. O filho da puta era tão mestre em torturar, que Do sabia que quando viesse o momento, seria inesquecível, assim como todas as outras vezes foram.

Momentos únicos de puro prazer.

 _"Sabe, dessa última vez, consegui sair com um cara depois de ter o conhecido em um barzinho, algumas semanas antes"_ , essa era a melhor tática que Kai possuía: suas histórias eróticas. Sempre contando suas aventuras enquanto atiçava seu público, carregando aquele sorriso faceiro e sarcástico, mas com muita espontaneidade e carisma. Sem dúvidas, era muito habilidoso com as palavras, e atitudes! Era sabido dos pontos fracos, atuava como um verdadeiro anticristo, guiando seus seguidores para o caminho da perdição de suas luxúrias. _"Foi tão incrível, que fodi aquele cara a noite inteira!"_ , gargalhava orgulhoso.

Os que o acompanhavam, adoravam ouvir aquelas histórias peculiares, e isso lhe rendia uma grande quantidade de Jafets. O número ultrapassava cinquenta mil acumulados, e não demorou muito para que já ocupasse aquele almejado primeiro lugar, dos mais assistidos.

 _"... Então, quando ele já tinha se gozado todo, eu ainda estava cheio de energia. Coloquei ele para cavalgar e talvez aquela fosse minha melhor noite, desde muito tempo!"_ , parecia se vangloriar de seus feitos sexuais. _"É uma pena que o filho da puta tenha viajado para o Japão, poderia servir pra mais das minhas histórias..."_

Kyungsoo já não aguentava mais, teve que se despedir depressa e começar a aliviar um pouco o que lhe perturbava, ainda que ejaculasse repetidas vezes. Afinal, Kai tinha essa capacidade de fazê-lo excitar muitas vezes mais.

 _"Então, eu acho que já está na hora de deixar as coisas mais divertidas!"_ , brincou com o risonho sorriso safado, desceu o cós do tecido e finalmente exibiu o que estava escondido, quando saltou para fora, de maneira que balançasse rapidamente. Estava evidentemente duro, com as veias saltadas, o pré-gozo lubrificando a glande, e pulsando, como se estivesse implorando para ser saciado. _"Era isso que vocês queriam, não é mesmo? Seus safados!"_

A quantidade de moedas virtuais triplicaram, e quando piscava os olhos, já teria dobrado novamente o valor. O chat parecia ter travado, de tantas mensagens que recebia, estavam todos empolgados para enfim terem seus prazeres realizados, pelo majestoso Bj Kai. Não diferindo de Do, que gastava seu dinheiro com Jafets, enlouquecidamente.

O Bj iniciou com batidas leves, empinando seu próprio pênis, tentando atrair atenção de todos para o tal. Acariciava suas bolas, escorregava os dedos em sua entrada e arfava quando injetava-os lentamente, de modo que pudesse brincar consigo mesmo. Provocava seu corpo, acariciava seus mamilos e enrijecia seus músculos, para que pudesse exibir completamente seu corpo. Sabia que era tentador para um caralho.

 _"Agora vamos aos pedidos, o que vocês querem que eu faça?"_ , perguntou e logo já recebia ordens de seus espectadores, para que fizesse posições, gestos e atos. E um dos primeiros foi o pedido de se posicionar de quatro, para que pudesse se masturbar enquanto suas bolas balançam com o agito.

E assim o fez.

Não importava o quão parecesse deplorável, o livestreamer sempre garantia a satisfação completa de seus seguidores. Falava como eloquência, sorria largo e carismático, se mostrava sempre bem humorado e era isso que o tornava cada vez mais reconhecido, como um dos melhores Broadcasting Jockey da categoria.

Mas, diferente da grande maioria, Do Kyungsoo queria enxergar muito além do sorriso aberto, dos atos sexuais ou do seu modo sarcástico. Mesmo tudo dizendo ao contrário, aquele universitário sabia que tudo não passava de uma encenação, de algo momentâneo. Sabia que, assim que a webcam desligada, e aquela máscara seria retirada, o verdadeiro Kai estaria lá. O lado humano daquele que proporciona prazeres.

E era esse quem Do ansiava conhecer desesperadamente.

Depois, o Bj realizou inúmeros outros pedidos, e em troca, recebia cada vez mais moedas. O gráfico já apontava cem mil Jafets, mais de cinquenta mil pessoas o assistiram naquele exato momento e poderia considerar-se muito mais que bem sucedido, em apenas uma única noite.

O tempo parecia voar...

_"Agora, eu só posso realizar mais um pedido de vocês, antes de eu gozar, ok"_

E foi nessa brecha que Kyungsoo, já tendo ejaculado inúmeras vezes, arriscou em fazer um pedido totalmente fora do comum. Ele sabia que seria quase impossível, mas mesmo assim, algo lhe dizia que deveria fazer isto.

 _"_ _**@D.O** _ _: Você poderia se masturbar e gozar dizendo o meu nome?"_

Parecia surreal, era insano e desprovido de noção. Provavelmente o garoto teria perco a porra do senso e feito o maldito comentário sem pensar direito. Todos do chat caçoaram daquele infeliz comentário abusivo e medíocre, afinal, ninguém nunca teria a chance de receber tal honra. Era injusto com todos os seguidores do Bj.

_"Foi mal, mas eu não curto muito fazer esse tipo de coisa!"_

Suas chances estavam indo pelo ralo, como já imaginava. Todavia, Do era insistente, precisava ouvir seu nome, daquele quem o fez despertar seus desejos mais obscuros, nem que precisasse gastar suas economias.

Kyungsoo era um fodido otimista.

 _"_ **_@D.O_ ** _Eu lhe dou... mil e quinhentas moedas!"_

Ele era realmente idiota.

Todos viram que aquele user estranho não estava de brincadeira. Mil e quinhentas moedas era muito dinheiro envolvido. Cerca de dois mil dólares, para ser mais preciso. E ninguém seria corajoso o bastante para fazer tal proposta.

Ou tolo.

 _"Mil e quinhentos?"_ , era uma jogada de mestre, ainda que o jovem saísse em desvantagem - o que para ele era muito pelo contrário. _"Aceito!"_

E foi então que Kai começou as batidas, dessa vez mais rápidas e precisas, com total brutalidade e agilidade. Manobrava como um especialista, entendia o que era agradável para si, sabia como era irresistível como ninguém, e usufruía disso, apenas com aquelas cenas vulneráveis e indecentes. Inclinava a cabeça para trás, arfava constantemente, caminhava com a destra pelo mapa de seu corpo e batia a punheta, cada vez mais acelerado e apertado. As veias de seu braço chegaram a pular para fora, e seus bíceps pareciam como esculturas de deuses.

A plataforma do site estava uma loucura, não acreditavam que o Broadcasting Jockey mais comentado do momento estava prestes a realizar aquele pedido profano e idiota. Mas muitos cogitaram, invejavam e assistiam com prazer aquela transmissão.

O chat estava entre críticas, comentários maldosos e, inesperadamente, de pessoas que o apoiavam para ver. Era incrível que apenas algumas coisas que o misterioso fazia tornava aquele site uma loucura. Em poucos momentos, tags no twitter movimentaram de forma estrondosa, chegando ao décimo-quinto dos mais comentados no país.

"Bj Kai fará uma dedicatória em sua live", era apenas uma das pesquisas mais faladas do momento.

Kyungsoo estava a mil, se masturbava como nunca o fez antes. Se sentia impuro, era como uma mistura errada, com certo, naquele momento não saberia decifrar seus próprios pensamentos, que entravam em conflito com seu coração. Era como na primeira vez que abriu aquele site e viu pequenos teasers da suas transmissões, e com apenas alguns segundos, já teria gozado como nunca antes, se sentido estranhamente saciado. E isto acrescentava ainda mais adrenalina e motivação a seu corpo a prosseguir. Estava quase chegando ao seu ápice, poderia sentir seu corpo fluir para apenas um lugar, e era de lá que vinha sua pré-ejaculação.

O Bj passou a se masturbar mais de pressa e alertou que não demoraria muito.

Ele estava tão magnífico, com seu corpo em estrutura despojada em sua cadeira, penetrando seu pênis em sua própria mão, que movimentava cada vez mais rápido. Seu corpo já estava molhado de suor, e as altas temperaturas que emanava de seu corpo proporcionavam ainda mais tesão a quem assistia. Sua voz gemendo, a respiração ofegante, o barulho de suas bolas se chocando contra sua mão, era como sinfonia abstrata, discreta e singela, única e preferencial, que Kyungsoo desejava ouvir eternamente.

Era muito mais que só prazer, ia além de um desejo carnal, pois em suas batidas, via aquele total estranho movimentar seu pênis de maneira magnífica que não conseguia explicar o que sentia.

Com certeza, era sua total perdição.

 _"A-acho que é agora..."_ , alertou enquanto apertava ainda mais forte, fodendo sua própria mão, como se fodesse a fantasia de seus sonhos. O que não difere de Do, que também estava prestes a se entregar para o tesão que não demoraria muito por vir. Agora ambos estavam se preparando para o momento "X" em questão. _"_ ** _Ah, D.O..._** _"_ , gemeu em alto e claro som, quando todo o esperma fora ejetado em seu abdômen, se espalhando por sua mão, atingindo até mesmo alguns pontos de sua mesa. Kyungsoo também se projetou em si mesmo, molhando seu tórax e sujando sua estimada cadeira gamer, mas que tão pouco se importava, visto que teria realizado uma de suas fantasias mais estimadas.

Ele teria desperdiçado dois mil dólares, com alguém que jamais vira sua face. No entanto não ligava, finalmente havia realizado um de seus desejos mais difíceis - e caro - de se conseguir.

Era a porra do desastre mais satisfatório já cometido por Do.

E por mais que o Bj não tivesse proferido seu verdadeiro nome, como realmente queria, estava mais que satisfeito ao ouvir aquela voz rouca, pesada e arranhada dizer seu user, como se tivesse soado como a voz mais soberba e travessa. Até mesmo se arrependeu por não ter gravado o áudio para que escutasse sempre que desejasse.

Por fim, Kai apenas agradeceu ao seu público e todas aquelas moedas e encerrou a sessão com quase duzentos mil espectadores. Sem dúvidas, aquela foi uma das lives que mais repercutiu por toda a internet. Até mesmo quem não o assistia, passou a conhecê-lo pelos tuítes que o marcavam.

Kyungsoo, finalmente, estava mais que satisfeito, poderia nunca mais esquecer aquela transmissão.

E o idiota provavelmente não esqueceria pelo resto da sua vida.

[...]

  
Era o último dia do ano, e naquela noite Kai havia prometido que faria uma live especial de Réveillon. E muitos estariam se preparando para a data comemorativa para se divertir com seus amigos e familiares, prestigiar a cerimônia da primeira ceia do ano novo, ir a algum templo rezar e coisas típicas em que a época é apropriada. Entretanto, Kyungsoo só conseguia pensar que naquela noite, seu Broadcasting Jockey predileto teria uma surpresa para seus espectadores, visto que sua última atualização nas redes sociais marcava um cronograma para uma novidade que seria dita na transmissão da virada do ano. Sua curiosidade era capaz de tomar totalmente seus pensamentos, fazendo-o distrair-se durante o trabalho e cometer alguns deslizes no expediente.

Mas não era por pouco, afinal, era Kai quem o distraía, mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto. Somente ele teria essa capacidade.

— Kyungsoo, você errou de novo?! — Park Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo e colega de trabalho, vociferou. - Dessa forma você vai acabar perdendo seu emprego!

Mais uma vez, teria trocado as etiquetas dos valores nos produtos errados. Talvez já tivesse sido a terceira ou quarta vez, somente naquele dia. Além de ter cobrado os preços errados, organizado as prateleiras de ramyeon com bibimbap e posto água quente no suco de um freguês, que resultou numa discussão totalmente exaustiva. Deveras era o trabalho dos sonhos mas poderia relevar, tendo em mente que não muitos anos depois, estaria formado, trabalhando em alguma grande empresa que pudesse escrever o que desejava.

— Foi mal, eu não estou conseguindo me concentrar! — suspirou, passando as mãos em seus fios castanhos escuros, enquanto tentava esquecer o motivo de estar tão distraído.

Era inevitável, estava mais que ansioso para que enfim chegasse em casa. Sua última postagem em seu fórum de pesquisa já era para ter uma grande quantia de visualizações e comentários e precisava confirmar isso.

— Por acaso aconteceu algo com a sua família? Você tem estado muito quieto de algum tempo pra cá - o mais alto se aproximou e levantou o rosto do rapaz. — Suas olheiras estão terríveis! Olha essa pele pálida!

\- Não é nada! - respondeu ríspido, desviando das mãos do Park.

O motivo de estar tão em mal estado? Era muito mais que óbvio! Passava noites em claro, assistindo aos vídeos que o Bj soltava, e isso com toda certeza afetava seu metabolismo e desempenho no dia à dia. Além de seus maiores devaneios criativos surgirem durante as primeiras horas do dia, quando começava escrever mais uma pesquisa ou criava novas teses.

Desde que descobriu Kai, no meio daquele ano, Do Kyungsoo nunca mais foi o mesmo. O aspirante a jornalista vivia por estudar, já que não tinha muitos amigos. Morava sozinho em um pequeno apartamento, e recebia uma quantia de dinheiro que seus pais lhe mandavam todos os meses para suprir as contas. Mas quando conheceu aquele site, denominado Olympus, e descobriu aquele modelo que o fazia revirar os olhos de prazer, passou a gastar economias que foram guardadas com muitas dificuldades, e tratou logo de arrumar um emprego de meio período, a fim de repor a quantia gasta e não ter que trancar a faculdade.

Porém, existia um motivo específico para que se manter-se preso ao ator de conteúdo adulto. Com isso, iniciou uma pesquisa, que estaria disposto para ir à fundo, da qual denominava "Positions". Desde então, passou a dedicar-se horas e horas assistindo suas livre e criando textos e mais textos, o que poderia ser muito bom, pois há tempos não se empolgava com nenhum projeto. Por outro lado, tiraria muitas noites de sono mal dormidas, deixando-o com uma aparência ainda mais debilitada.

— Sério, por que não procura um médico? Isso não é normal.

— Eu já falei que estou bem! — respondeu indelicado e barulhento, sua voz até ecoou.

Chanyeol poderia se magoar, se não o conhecesse bem. Nutriam uma amizade por alguns meses, que aos poucos crescia. Do, com toda certeza, sempre fora reservado, o que impossibilitava a aproximação repentina e extrovertida de Chanyeol, que era o completo oposto. Porém, durante esse tempo, conseguiram construir de forma gradativa um relacionamento mais próximo, a ponto de ser o único que Kyungsoo poderia chamar de "amigo".

Ou o mais próximo disso.

Assim que o horário do expediente havia então chegado ao fim, a ansiedade do rapaz era notória, quando tentava organizar os últimos detalhes de maneira apressada, e até mesmo um pouco desleixada. Largou o avental por qualquer canto na dispensa, abandonou o crachá numa das prateleiras do armário de funcionários e sequer cuidou de trancar as portas e a gaveta do caixa, deixando seu colega encarregado dos demais afazeres, sem que ao menos pudesse se despedir.

Correu para o caminho de casa, que ficava exatamente dois quarteirões abaixo, num dos grotescos arranha-céus da cidade que parecia nunca ter fim ao olhar em seu horizonte. O sol já se despedia de maneira tímida, pois o índice de poluição estava altíssimo, com nuvens carregadas de carbono, e por isso, inúmeras pessoas se preocupavam em usar suas máscaras, que tão pouco Kyungsoo se lembrava de tê-la trazido.

Ele passou pela portaria, sem que cumprimentasse os seguranças ou quaisquer vizinhos com quem se separava no caminho. E subiu direto para o décimo-terceiro andar, chegando ao apartamento de número 1305.

Finalmente, dizia mentalmente, indo direto para o chuveiro, ligando-o na temperatura mais quente, porque ainda que tivesse percorrido sem parar, o frio estava muito mais rigoroso do que seu calor corporal. E como num banho de gato, numa fração de minutos havia terminado, indo direto para seu quarto.

Estava um tempo adiantado, então tratou de arrumar algumas coisas pendentes que havia deixado para mais tarde, o que seria aquele momento ideal. Revisou algumas palavras do artigo que escreveu, vendo logo após o que havia postado mais cedo e haviam incríveis 110 leitores e outros 20 comentários, na sua maioria, elogios. Depois, indo para a cozinha, apanhou uma garrafa de champagne que estava em cima de sua geladeira desde o último ano, quando tomou na mesma data em que se encontrava. O vidro até estava um pouco empoeirado e com a embalagem amarelada. Se houvesse algum risco em ingerir seu conteúdo, sabendo que exatos doze meses atras havia sido aberto, Kyungsoo não daria importância, afinal, era sua única bebida a qual a ocasião pedia. Prosseguiu com um copo que deixara no escorredor de manhã cedo, quando saiu após um café gelado, e decidiu que não seria necessário usar sua taça que estava guardada nos fundos do armário, pois não lhe era útil em sua rotina. Ele escolheu mais alguns petiscos e tornou ao seu quarto, abrindo o navegador de seu Macbook.

Era questão de uma hora para o crepúsculo da meia noite, quando entrou em sua conta naquele mesmo site que tanto frequentava por apenas um único rapaz que lhe chamava atenção. Assim que conectou-se, a luz verde brotou ao lado do perfil de Kai, como esperado.

 _"Olá pessoal e todos que me acompanham, sejam muito bem vindos à mais uma live!"_ dizia sorridente, dessa vez, trajado de roupas esporte-fino, sendo um terno no básico preto, uma camisa de linho fino branco e uma gravata borboleta no cetim. Estava radiante! _"Como vocês já sabem, essa é uma noite importante, pois é mais um ano que completamos juntos, e é claro que eu não deixaria de comemorar com grandes novidades e presentes!"_

Kyungsoo estava aguardando aquilo desde que fora anunciada a suposta surpresa. Sua ansiedade mal podia ser controlada, ao tentar desvendar quais seriam as boas novas de ano novo, mas teria certeza de que não passaria a virada em vão.

 _"Eu sei que vocês estão infelizes por eu estar de roupas, mas poderiam levar em consideração que estamos em uma data especial!"_ , dizia com um sorriso esbelto e um tom modesto em sua voz. Estava se aproveitando de toda a repercussão e garantindo que o melhor estaria para o final e se saía perfeitamente bem nisso, aumentando ainda mais seu público com novas assinaturas. _"Tirei o dia para ir à uma alfaiataria de alta costura e aluguei esse traje boa pinta, só para esta noite, mas acho que foi um desperdício de dinheiro, já que vocês me preferem sem roupas..."_

Era inegável o fato de que Kai estava devidamente sofisticado e belo em tal figurino. Ainda que não pudessem ver seu rosto, do qual só era mostrado os lábios, seu corpo vestido no estilo refinado trazia um ar ainda mais sexy. Quem olhasse perderia o fôlego, pois a pouca pele que era exibida, estava brilhando um dourado bronze, que se destaca mais por conta da camisa extremamente branca. O paletó em estilo inglês era perfeitamente justo em modelo slim, que marcava sua cintura, trazendo curvas que não eram tão notórias antes, além de suas pernas que pareciam muito volumosas naquelas calças que praticamente as agarravam.

Era inverno, mas estava quente, e era ele quem fazia a temperatura aumentar.

 _"Então, agora faltam apenas trinta minutos para a chegada do ano de 2021, então acredito que já posso anunciar alguns dos meus planos para o ano seguinte"_. Sua live estava lotada de comentários que surgiam a cada milésimo de segundo. Já estavam contando com mais de 200 mil espectadores, número tão estrondoso que poderia ser considerado um novo recorde, se continuasse com tal ritmo. _"E como vocês me encheram o saco, eu vou tirar pelo menos uma peça de roupa, só para agradá-los"._

Do estava convicto de que não era mais um desses assinantes, que só estavam lá para ter uma noite de prazer, assistindo um cara pelado tocando punheta para estranhos em troca de dinheiro. Era irônico da sua parte, dizer que se diferenciava de todos que estavam ali, comentando estupidamente para que o rapaz retirasse suas roupas de uma vez por todas e começasse a tocar seu pau da maneira mais provocativa possível, apenas com o propósito de lambuzarem de seu gozo num êxtase momentâneo. Mas, de certa forma, acreditava que seu único propósito com aquele site, era Kai e mais nada. Muitos assistiam aquela transmissão numa noite e noutro dia, estariam assistindo outros caras, talvez estavam ali só de passagem. Para todos, Kai era apenas mais um garoto sexy que fazia conteúdo adulto, que só estava tendo oportunidade de ser reconhecido por isso, mas que em instantes, poderia perder tudo, pois seu único propósito era ser uma máquina de proporcionar prazer.

Mas não para Do Kyungsoo.

Ele apreciava o desconhecido como um artista. Kai estava fazendo arte, pois o seu corpo era arte! Sua beleza, a voz, defeitos e qualidades, cada detalhe era arte. O sexo era arte e a masturbação não seria diferente. E talvez, o jovem jornalista fosse o único que enxergasse e apreciasse de tal maneira, que veria não só a beleza de um corpo, mas a expressão, sentimento, vulgaridade e o prazer, como numa pintura mal interpretada, caricata. O corpo, como uma escultura profana e imprópria. A voz do deleite, o sons das batidas, a respiração pesada e fragilizada em espasmos, numa orquestra sinfônica singular. Suas palavras sujas e baixas, como um poema abstrato do desejo impróprio.

Tudo era arte.

E tal artista o inspirou para que criasse uma de suas maiores matérias, que por dias estava escrevendo, sem que precisasse muito esforço, pois tudo fluía.

Kai havia se tornado sua fonte de inspiração.

Foi quando o Broadcast retirou sua gravata, deixando todo seu público alvoroçado por terem sido enganados. Seu sorriso faceiro e risos disfarçados deixavam claro que estava se divertindo com o fato de ser desejado por milhares de pessoas que sequer o conhecia.

_"Alguns de vocês não sabem, mas daqui alguns dias será o meu aniversário. Com isso, estava planejando algo que fosse agradar aos meus fãs, para que tivessem uma oportunidade única de ter uma noite comigo"._

Se a tag mais comentada do twitter era "Happy New Year", após o comentário do BJ, o assunto mais comentado das redes sociais tornou-se "BJKai terá uma noite com um fã".

_"Na verdade, permita-me corrigir, mas serão três noites!"_

Quanto mais polêmica, mais engajamento, maior são seus seguidores. Quanto mais cômico, mais pessoas se questionavam, oras, quem diabos era @Kai?

Indubitavelmente era astuto. Estava sempre atento para que fosse motivo de alarde, para que continuasse no topo. Não importava se estavam falando mal ou bem, o que importava era ter seu nome mencionado, ocupando as gloriosas primeiras posições de todas as plataformas possíveis. E com seus jogos, conseguia o que desejava.

 _"Para isso, irei lançar algumas rifas inteiramente online, com parceria do site Olympus e companhia, a qual representa uma chance de participar do sorteio. Quanto mais vocês comprarem, mais chances de ser sorteado!"_ , anunciava evidentemente empolgado. _"O sortudo que conseguir se sair em primeiro lugar, terá a chance de sair comigo para 'se divertir' por três noites, é claro, numa dessas noites, no dia do meu aniversário! Mas, o melhor está justamente em participar de uma transmissão ao vivo, aqui comigo, para o site!"_

Os comentários pipocaram diante da tela do computador, sendo possível até mesmo travar algumas vezes, de tantos que apareciam. O número de espectadores somente multiplicavam entre si, quando o site parou de atualizar, assim que atingiu um milhão, não sendo possível para alguns de conseguir entrar para saber o que estava ocorrendo.

Sem dúvidas, os responsáveis pelo site teriam todo trabalho pesado para manter o site no ar.

 _"É claro que teremos todo o cuidado para a preservação da identidade dos participantes, além de termos alguns critérios jurídicos, que não são tão complicados"_ , dizia com desdém. _"Os outros vencedores, que não ganharem na primeira posição, receberão kits com photocards, alguns brinquedinhos e outros receberão vídeos exclusivos comigo chamando pelo seu nome. E para todos, enviarei lembranças em agradecimento pelo apoio!"_

Kyungsoo se encontrava surpreso. Muito mais que surpreso, estava abismado. Não no mal sentido, mas estava.

_"Agora que já falei a surpresa, vamos à contagem regressiva?"_

Enfim havia chego sua chance de conhecer uma das pessoas que mais o inspirava, além de ser o cara a quem mais se sentia atraído fisicamente.

_"Cinco, quatro..."_

E não importava se milhares ou milhões de outras pessoas fariam de tudo para conseguir ser o ganhador, pois, instantâneo, estava previsto o ser o único digno de vencer aquele sorteio.

_"Três, dois ..."_

Sua vez finalmente havia chego, e não desperdiçaria por nada!

_"Um. Feliz ano novo para todos vocês!" disse com um sorriso entre dentes, logo retirando bruscamente suas roupas. "Agora, que posição que vocês querem me ver?"_


	2. R.E.M

Sem que percebesse inicialmente, suas mãos deslizavam por cada relevo pela pele quente. O toque era macio, delicado e viciante, não tinha total controle sobre seu corpo, mas estava ciente de todos os detalhes, de todos os prazeres. Tocava os lábios, acariciava seus cabelos, sentia seu peito. Caminhava com os dedos ao cós de sua vestimenta, adentrava furtivo, num ato prazeroso e carnal. Mordia o lábio inferior conforme seu pênis era penetrado, logo também sentia ser invadido por dedos ágeis em seu interior. Doía, era terrível, não tinha nenhuma lubrificação, mas era prazeroso de uma maneira estúpida e indesejada. Podia até soltar algumas palavras que pareciam não fazer o menor sentido. Estava delirando e emaranhado demais, numa grande confusão em sua mente, para receber toda aquela informação em plena madrugada, quando os demônios estavam mais fortes que si.

Mas ele conseguia insistir em dizer para que aquilo parasse.

Ele respirava fundo, o quarto daquele hotel parecia pequeno, a correnteza fria e direta de ar que vinha pela janela, que uma vez fora esquecida aberta, arrepiava a pele que por hora estava quente e enrolada pelo grosso cobertor naquela noite de inverno. O som era de sexo, sua cama rangia conforme os movimentos, e sua voz, rouca e repleta de ar, trazia uma sinfonia insólita de se ouvir, o que tornava o desejo e aversão em pensamentos enriçados.

Parecia tão real e tão irreal de mesma intensidade.

Com isso, lembranças retornavam como num filme de terror, recordando os detalhes daquele lugar que tanto queria esquecer, mas que o perseguia por onde quer que fosse. Ele via aquele lugar escuro, que recebia iluminação antiga francesa do século XIX, assim como enxergava o exato cenário em que estava uma cama com lençóis brancos e manchados com sangue, além da enorme bagunça. O abajur jogado no chão, taças de champagne estraçalhadas, cortinas rasgadas e a arma derrubada no piso de mármore no toilette.

Era possível enxergar, era possível sentir, parecia verdade, ao mesmo tempo em que tudo era extremamente confuso, como num pesadelo o qual não tinha forças para acordar. Estava em completo transe, com visão duplicada, senão triplicado, tudo parecia girar e girar, sem que um ponto fixo estivesse parado em seu lugar.

Tinha aroma de uma transa, mas não uma qualquer. Lembrava do cheiro daquele perfume amadeirado com o odor que seus corpos esbanjaram, do sangue derramado e a fumaça hedionda de um cigarro tragado, depois exalado em seu rosto. Sentindo-se um mero brinquedo que satisfazia anseios sem pestanejar. Até mesmo conseguia ouvir uma voz gritar o seu nome e retornava em sua memória todas as recordações devido aquele assombroso timbre que penetrava profundamente em seu coração, da mesma forma em que penetrava seus dedos em seu corpo, sem o devido consentimento.

Era ele, inevitavelmente. Era aquele maldito demônio.

Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos conforme o êxito do momento que vinha se aproximando. Já havia a lubrificação natural jorrando em sua mão que masturbava sem parar um segundo sequer. Enquanto seu interno estimulado se reprimia conforme a dor e o prazer se misturavam simultaneamente, criando desejo, excitação e a fome de algo insaciável, ainda que tentasse evitar.

_"Olha o que você fez!"_

Não tinha forças pra conseguir parar, estava possuído por algo maior que si. Por alguém que gravou em seu peito como uma tatuagem e enraizou-se em sua mente como uma semente de joio. Era sua perdição, seu carma, seu amor e seu ódio, agregados num único sentimento terrível e ominoso.

_"Você realmente é um bastardo."_

Parecia ser ele, mas com certeza não era. Não possuía rosto, não poderia enxergar ainda que tentasse. Como se mesmo o feixe de luz mais reluzente e não fosse capaz de escapar da densa e imensa escuridão que era aquele ser sem forma e vazio. Ele tinha voz, mas era tão baixa, tão inaudível, impossível seria escutar. No entanto, ele pedia por mais. Ele necessitava de mais, e sempre mais. Era possível sentir isso em seu toque, em seus atos.

Repetiria seu nome quantas vezes fosse necessário, faria aquilo durar uma eternidade para que não tivesse o desprazer do fim.

_"Seu desgraçado."_

O despertar de um sonho.

Não um sonho qualquer... um pesadelo.

Foi quando finalmente chegou ao êxtase, sentindo despejar-se em seu abdômen o líquido branco e espesso. Quando pôde respirar fundo, abrir os olhos, e notar que ele enfim havia partido.

Que ele era apenas um sonho... um pesadelo.

— Outra vez? — foi o que Jongin havia dito após um suspiro seguido de uma lágrima que insistiu escorrer pelo seu rosto. Logo após, ouviu passos firmes vindos do lado de fora do apartamento e pôde prever quem poderia ser. — Droga!

Então levantou-se rapidamente, arrancando as primeiras peças de roupas que avistou em um cabideiro improvisado, apanhou sua mochila e alguns utensílios, não esquecendo da mala que continha alguns milhares de dólares, saindo pela janela do quarto, que felizmente dava para saltar em um terraço vizinho. Em seguida tratou de esconder-se, antes que percebessem sua fuga, para logo mais tarde pegar um táxi e ir para qualquer sauna para passar a noite, já que não haveria nada aberto no primeiro dia do ano que fosse distante o bastante para que não o encontrasse novamente.

Aquele ano não poderia ter começado da melhor maneira!

[...]

  
Kyungsoo estava disposto a trabalhar em seus três dias que seriam de folga, tendo em vista que o sorteio de rifas inaugurado por Bj Kai já estava liberado desde o anúncio oficial em sua live de réveillon. Ele faria qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu alcance para que um dia enfim pudesse conhecer pessoalmente o astro erótico que tanto venerava em segredo. Por isso, passou a acrescentar horas extras de serviço para que pudesse gastar todo seu dinheiro com as tais rifas.

Era um completo lunático idiota.

Seus amigos de faculdade estavam aproveitando suas férias e não era nada difícil encontrar notícias de onde estariam, já que atualizavam o feed do Instagram a cada cinco minutos com fotos de suas viagens e comemorações. Diferente do jovem que não tinha fotos suas nas redes sociais, nem ao menos havia saído para aproveitar seu tempo livre com alguma ocupação em prol de seu próprio descanso.

Sua família estava localizada em uma região distante em uma das ilhas de Jeju, e retornar para lá era seu último e pior desejo, afinal, odiava o clima quente da região, o total isolamento da modernidade e a faixa etária da população, que normalmente ultrapassa os 70 anos. Do sempre teve pensamentos grandes demais para uma região tão pequena. Devido a isso, embarcou por 2 horas e pegou o primeiro trem disponível na época, para enfim aterrissar na capital mais populosa do país. Ingressou na Universidade de Seoul em jornalismo sem grandes esforços, era um menino dedicado e inteligente de natureza, com isso, passou a morar dentre os arranha-céus do movimentado bairro de Gwanak-gu.

Até que certa vez, acabou conhecendo as transmissões ao vivo daquele Broadcasting Jockey, e essa seria sua maior falha. Duas garotas assistiam escondidas nas escadarias do prédio da faculdade e comentavam sobre o quão bonito era o corpo do rapaz que estava totalmente despido. Kyungsoo nem sabia o que era aquilo. Pensou em talvez interromper, chamar algum professor, no entanto seu corpo simplesmente manteve-se em pausa, sem que respondesse os sinais que recebia para sair dali depressa. Não demorou muito para que seus hormônios começassem a trabalhar quando o volume em sua calça simplesmente cresceu e sua respiração tornou-se ofegante.

 _"Uma ereção por conta de um homem?"_ , se questionava.

Nem podia imaginar que isso pudesse acontecer consigo. Estava totalmente perplexo, irritado e confuso, mas não conseguia parar de assistir escondido. Aquele estranho que fazia atos obscenos parecia ser um deus da fertilidade e do prazer em luxúria, seu corpo era composto por uma beleza sem igual e seu pau era tão grande e vermelho. No vídeo, ele arfava enquanto se masturbava, seu corpo suava com o calor e o barulho daquela transmissão parecia estranhamente prazerosa. Do não conseguia tirar sua atenção. Quando chegou ao ápice, o garoto que assistia sentado alguns degraus acima das meninas que acompanhavam a live, já estava com o tecido que cobria seu membro molhado, sem que ao menos tivesse encostado nele.

Desde então, passou a procurar desesperadamente por aquele Bj, ainda que não tivesse ficado tempo suficiente nas escadarias para escutar qual era o nome do ator. E por noites procurava em diversos sites e nomes, mas não o encontrava. Ainda assim, pensou na possibilidade de acompanhar outros que também faziam exatamente a mesma coisa, no entanto, tão pouco lhe parecia interessante como aquele desconhecido de pele acastanhada. Até que certa vez encontrara o anúncio de um dos sites mais famosos da indústria pornográfica.

 _Olympus_.

Uma plataforma digital com temática na cultura grega, reunindo deuses da fertilidade e do prazer como principais regentes. Apenas ao criar uma conta era necessário pagar uma taxa, e de certa forma aquilo seria um bloqueio para que Kyungsoo se recusasse a passar. Oras, gastar dinheiro com conteúdos como aquele seria um total absurdo que jamais poderia cometer!

E para sua própria contradição, dias mais tarde, havia aberto uma conta.

— Pensei que não iria trabalhar. Não pegou férias? — questionou Chanyeol, enquanto estocava caixas de iogurte no depósito da conveniência.

Era o segundo dia do ano, e os dois rapazes mais patéticos estavam reunidos naquele trabalho que conseguia ser ainda mais patético.

— Surgiu algo e eu preciso de uma grana extra.

Do não era de ter amigos. Suas conversas nunca se prolongavam mais que respostas necessárias e diretas, por isso era difícil manter alguém por perto. Mas Park Chanyeol era insistente, por isso puderam se aproximar consideravelmente, ainda que o garoto não fosse muito comunicativo.

Aos olhos de qualquer terceiro, pareciam completos desconhecidos que mantinham uma conversação casual, sem interesses em comum ou relações aprofundadas. Mas a realidade é que eram quase melhores amigos, tendo em vista o histórico de amizades que Kyungsoo nunca teve.

— Sei... — olhou para a porta de entrada assim que ouviu o sino tocar. — Seja bem vindo!

Um freguês incomum que aparentemente não morava pela região havia entrado diretamente na sessão de frios. Era um jovem, cabelos platinados, lábios pequenos e volumosos, de pele como neve, trajado com roupas caras e acessórios de edição limitada. Qualquer um poderia deduzir que era de um boa pinta de quem se tratava pois não precisavam nem chegar perto para saber que tais roupas eram de marca.

— Soo! Olha aquele cara?! — cutucou o parceiro que seguia arrumando caixinhas de chocolate. — Ele é muito lindo!

O bastardo Kyungsoo nem se importava com a aparência de quaisquer seres viventes que estavam em sua volta, era um completo antissocial incapaz de apreciar a beleza alheia. E mesmo nessas condições, quando ergueu seu olhar da insípida caixinha de doces, pôde encarar o tal que fora anunciado como "muito lindo" e se espantar, pois de fato era. E como era. Talvez o homem mais bonito que já havia visto.

O rapaz de fios acinzentados caminhava entre os setores de comida processada, mas seu corpo tão bem em forma não parecia ser de alguém que consumia tal tipo de porcarias. Sua cesta seguia cheia de salgadinhos, ramyeon instantâneo, entre outros conservados, bem distante da suposta realidade saudável que provavelmente levava. Talvez tivesse um metabolismo rápido ou simplesmente nascido com o dom da beleza.

A pele dele era incrivelmente lisa, sem sinais de expressão, acne ou quaisquer imperfeições. As madeixas pareciam tão organizadas que nem um fio se atreveria a estar fora de seu lugar. Seus olhos escuros como a noite estrelada devido ao reflexo das luzes que refletiam em suas pupilas, tornando-o divinamente inumano. As mãos com que recolhia bolinhos prontos eram tão delicadas, mas ainda assim grandes, como se tivessem sido desenhadas.

Tudo nele era perfeito, fazia qualquer um em sua volta sentir-se como se fosse um erro do universo.

— Ele está vindo! — Park alertou, esquadrinhando logo um sorriso amarelo assim que notou o jovem terminando de fazer suas compras. — Boa noite!

O estranho seguiu sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

Do permaneceu paralisado, sem quaisquer expressões, apenas fitando o olhar de maneira fissurada, sem que nem mesmo o barulho irritante de um mosquito que transitava em volta pudesse tirar sua atenção do estrangeiro.

Maldito seja tal pernilongo.

— Você por acaso é novo no bairro? — Chanyeol insistiu numa conversa, e mesmo notando que o outro não lhe respondia, continuava a falar com total liberdade. — Nunca o vi por essa região, e você anda muito bem vestido. Veio de onde? Gangnam?

Kyungsoo até admirava o fato de seu colega de trabalho ser tão espontâneo e conseguir a habilidade de se comunicar com desconhecidos com tanta naturalidade. Por outro lado, parecia ser irritante a forma que tagarelava inúmeras palavras sem que ninguém pedisse, e talvez nunca iria saber qual lado na balança pesaria mais.

— Sua compra deu esse valor. Gostaria de saber a forma de pagamento.

— Crédito. — curto, direto e sem emoções. Era uma simples resposta a uma pergunta corriqueira.

— Certo, insira seu cartão na maquininha e logo será registrado! — Chanyeol mantinha o sorriso não somente em sua expressão facial, mas em sua voz.

Ele puxou o cartão preto do bolso, tal este que tanto ouviam falar mas nunca presenciaram pessoalmente. Assim que o atendente apanha em mãos, fitou certeiro para o nome em relevo prata no objeto, o qual era Byun Baekhyun.

O que diabos alguém com Black Card fazia numa conveniência como aquela?!

— Pode retirar e muito obrigado pela preferência. Volte sempre!

E foi-se embora.

Ambos os meio período se entreolharam por alguns segundos sem soltar quaisquer palavras, num silêncio de cunho duvidoso.

— Você viu aquele cara? — foi a primeira coisa que Chanyeol disse, quebrando o silêncio arrebatador.

— E tem como não ver? Eu tenho olhos, seu besta!

— ' _Tsc_! - pigarreou. — Eu acho que aquele cara deve ter vindo de alguma agência de idols e gravou alguma coisa por aqui. Mas não me recordo de nenhum Byun Baekhyun... Não faria o menor sentido ter vindo justamente num lugar como esse! Ele provavelmente faz parte do clube de pessoas bonitas demais para serem humanas.

— Tanto faz! — Kyungsoo estava devidamente espantado com as habilidades do colega em descobrir o nome do estranho. Nisto, avistou o relógio que já marcava o fim do expediente. — Eu já estou me arrumando para ir pra casa!

— O estranho é que ele me pareceu muito familiar - ignorou completamente o amigo. — Não consigo lembrar o rosto dele, mas algo me diz que ele não é desconhecido.

Agarrou o celular que estava abandonado no balcão e tratou de investigar nas redes sociais. Não haveria ninguém que fosse misterioso o bastante para escapar das habilidades de Park Chanyeol em investigação.

— Você deve ter visto ele em algum programa chato de trainees — respondeu impaciente. — Vamos logo, eu preciso pegar meu pagamento!

— Você sabe ser chato, viu!

Oras, Do Kyungsoo nunca fora de se importar com quaisquer pessoas ou quaisquer futilidades que considerava em sua rotina, as quais eram totalmente ignoradas, como se vivesse em modo automático todos os dias, apenas com intenção de atingir seus objetivos.

Esse era de fato Kyungsoo.

Um estudante de jornalismo, apaixonado por notícias, centrado em seus estudos e pouco comunicativo. Deveras tímido, porém muito observador, o que ajudava a se destacar em seus artigos em fóruns da faculdade, que logo se tornaria um grande informante. Não tinha muitos amigos, mas tinha contatos e ótimas notas em seu caderno, e era o que realmente importava para suas futuras expectativas.

Vaidade? Anseio e apelo material? Vícios em redes sociais? Indubitavelmente não eram preocupações para o aspirante a jornalista, que quase sempre estava concentrado e ocupado com coisas que achava mais importantes.

Entretanto, _@Kai_ era sua exceção. Seu único empecilho num currículo tão vasto de exatidões. O algoritmo errado em sua sequência.

Quem seria o rapaz por trás das lives eróticas e gestos sexualizados? Quem realmente era aquele que se escondia em um nome monossílabo, em frente à uma webcam, seguido por milhares de outros admiradores sem rosto, sem identidade? Qual era a razão, o principal motivo de tudo isso? Questões como essa intrigava o pequeno curioso, que fazia-o desviar-se de seus verdadeiros fins.

Do passou a abrir uma grande pesquisa assim que conheceu o livestreamer, a fim de coletar quaisquer informações relacionadas ao Broadcast jockey, pois como um amante nato de notícias que era, não poderia apenas observar sem fazer alguma coisa para saciar sua curiosidade.

Por meses tentou procurar a fundo qualquer indício do paradeiro ou qualquer relato relacionado à Kai, mas nunca de fato encontrava evidências concretas com suas pesquisas. Era como caminhar em círculos, procurando por uma pessoa que parecia não existir. Não havia redes sociais, nem sobrenome, apelido, fotos do rosto, amigos próximos, familiares ou conhecidos. Era praticamente impossível saber algo sobre Bj Kai, sem ser o que o próprio dizia em suas lives, que evidentemente não eram nada reveladoras.

Exceto por um lugar.

— Ah! — vociferou o Chanyeol alto bastante como se tivesse recordado de algo tão importante — Eu sabia que já tinha visto em um clube em Itaewon super chique que ficava perto de um hotel — exibiu uma das fotos do feed do Instagram daquele homem.

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira?!

— Eu não brinco em serviço! - quem dera o Park fosse tão habilidoso em suas atividades no trabalho, quanto em fuçar a vida alheia. — Agora consigo recordar dele porque ele estava em frente há um hotel, acompanhado de um senhor estranho.

— Espera... — Kyungsoo notou a foto de Baekhyun e nos fundos o letreiro que era familiar aos seus olhos - Esse é o clube Glam Lounge?

— Eu acho que sim. Mas como você conhece?

— Eu tenho feito uma pesquisa para um trabalho e acabei conhecendo esse lugar.

— Sei... — desconfiou, mas tão pouco deu importância. — Eu me lembro de um dia ter passado por lá com alguns colegas da minha antiga escola, e um deles me disse que aquela boate era regida por alguns "poderosos" e que vivia tendo histórias sobre prostituição de homens, envolvido com casos de drogas e exploração sexual dos funcionários.

Era exatamente isso que Kyungsoo precisava ouvir.

Em uma de suas investigações aprofundadas, poucas vezes avistou o nome de Kai associado a tal casa noturna. Indo mais além, descobriu que inúmeros escândalos realmente grandes ocorreram naquele lugar, incluindo pessoas famosas de grande renome, mas por incrível que pareça, todos os absurdos eram muito bem abafados e por isso era quase impossível coletar maiores informações para que pudesse chegar alguma conclusão, além de perfis anônimos em redes de desabafo.

Certa vez, o jovem havia conseguido entrar em contato com alguém que poderia ser um informante, porém dois dias depois, suas mensagens desapareceram e o contato havia sido bloqueado sem que houvesse explicação. O mais racional seria que alguém estivesse trabalhando constantemente para que nada fosse vazado.

Mas ele precisava saber o que era exatamente.

— Chanyeol, eu acho que preciso conhecer esse lugar hoje mesmo!

— O que? Jura que você quer ir numa balada, justo hoje?

— Eu preciso confirmar uma coisa!

> _"Há algum tempo atrás, um jovem apareceu no meu trabalho em uma situação deplorável. Ele não tinha lugar para ficar, estava desempregado e o pouco dinheiro que havia trazido consigo precisava enviar para familiares na sua cidade do interior. Meu chefe decidiu ajudá-lo, mas o preço a ser pago era alto. Depois de dois anos, esse rapaz se envolveu com pessoas perigosas, e com sorte conseguiu escapar, levando consigo uma grande quantia em dinheiro. Aparentemente hoje ele vive com Live-Streaming, com um novo codinome. Queria poder ter essa mesma coragem e disposição"_

_@bbkh 00:15 • 21 Dez 20_

[...]

  
_"Olá pessoal, um feliz ano novo a todos e sejam muito bem-vindos à mais uma gloriosa apresentação minha!"_

Uma semana já havia se passado, e assim como prometido, Kai abria mais aquela sessão. Os números começaram altíssimos, já com seus mil espectadores que presenciavam ansiosamente, e dentre eles lá estava Kyungsoo. Por uma questão de segundos esse número multiplicou incontáveis vezes mais, não demorando muito para chegar em quantidades exorbitantes.

O Bj estava impecável, sem camisa, exibindo seu corpo completamente irresistível e bem definido. Além de sua única peça de roupa, uma calça pantalona de linho fino que era mantida por um suspensório, e um adorno em seu pescoço como uma coleira, não sendo necessário nada mais além disso para ser atrativo aos olhos de quem quer que fosse. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de preto, de uma maneira despojada e nada perfeccionista, apenas agregando um estilo próprio ou sua própria ignorância quanto pouca vontade de ter feito algo caprichoso.

Diferentemente do habitual, o cenário do quarto era sem dúvidas improvisado. Kyungsoo sabia de todos os detalhes do antigo quarto em que o ator se apresentava, por isso não deixaria de notar a diferença, o que muitos outros não se importavam. Lá havia luzes de _LED_ azul e rosa, uma decoração deveras minimalista de dois vasos de flores brancas, um a cada extremidade do cômodo, além d'um quadro de pintura moderna ao centro, que só era visível quando o ator se movia para os lados. Também era possível enxergar velas aromáticas vermelhas ao fundo, sobre uma pequena mesa que localizava-se logo abaixo do quadro, o que dava uma ambientação muito mais sofisticada, de certa forma. A sonoridade não era da melhor qualidade, podia ouvir barulhos de carros, ônibus e pessoas falando, misturados à música da playlist que tocava em uma caixinha de som largada em alguma parte do quarto.

_"Todos aqui já devem saber que hoje é uma live especial, afinal, é a primeira live do ano e ainda por cima anunciarei o ganhador que irá sair comigo por três dias, com tudo pago e ainda irá aparecer em uma transmissão aqui comigo!"_

Fazia algumas semanas em que o jornalista não dormia direito, suas olheiras estavam tão evidentes que qualquer um poderia dizer que se tratava de um morto-vivo ou algo parecido. Seu apartamento estava uma completa bagunça, tendo em vista que Kyungsoo era completamente obcecado por limpeza, que certamente entrava em contradição com a realidade que se encontrava aquele lugar. Também havia deixado de alimentar-se corretamente, tendo embalagens de comida congelada por toda parte da sua mesa que originalmente abrigava apenas o computador e materiais da faculdade. Definitivamente estava num mundo virado de ponta cabeça, pois sua vida nunca fora tão bagunçada antes.

Já passava das onze horas da noite e não se prestaria a descansar, por mais que seu corpo pedisse trégua. Kyungsoo parecia estar mais próximo do que nunca de Kai, ainda que não tivesse o visto pessoalmente, por isso não pretendia repousar enquanto não tivesse o que queria. Todo o dinheiro que conseguiu juntar durante aquela semana havia sido gasto em rifas para tornar-se o ganhador daquele sorteio. Ele precisava daquilo, mais do que qualquer outro, principalmente após o que presenciou durante aquela semana.

Nada tirava sua obsessão, que era Kai.

 _"Mas antes de anunciar, eu gostaria de conversar um pouco, interagir com vocês!"_ dizia com um sorriso largo. _"Como foram as festas de vocês? Passaram com seus familiares? Viajaram? Foram para alguma balada? Transaram bastante?"_

Ele estava assentado com suas pernas cruzadas enquanto sua destra se apoiava sobre elas, mostrando os dedos que não sustentavam somente o copo de whisky, mas alguns anéis da Tiffany e Chanel, cruzando entre eles um charuto que no mínimo custava 70 dólares. Enquanto a outra mão roçava em seu membro, ainda adormecido, apenas conduzindo o olhar de seus assinantes para si, como se tivesse o poder de prender o olhar de suas vítimas sem que pudessem perceber.

Os comentários não paravam de surgir. Se pudessem ser contados, pelo menos vinte a cada segundo eram postados, enquanto Jafets eram depositados diretamente em sua conta. A quantidade de views já estava atingindo 100 mil, enquanto suas redes sociais pareciam simplesmente quadruplicar os números em questão de minutos. Estava tornando-se mais popular que cantores de K-pop e logo sua carreira internacional também se expandia, com seguidores chineses, japoneses, e tailandeses. O Twitter seguia com a hashtag _"O anúncio de Bj Kai"_ em quinto lugar no ranking de mais comentados no país, e seguia gráficos parecidos em outros países da Ásia. O fenômeno também repercutiu em inúmeros sites de mesmo conteúdo, tais como pornhub, redtube, entre outros, que anunciavam sobre a revelação do sorteio, que seria totalmente inédito para a indústria.

Todos sabiam quem era Bj Kai. Ao mesmo tempo em que ninguém o conhecia, de fato.

E Kyungsoo estaria prestes a mudar isso.

_"Eu sei que vocês estão muito ansiosos para que eu revele quem será o ganhador e mostre logo meu pau, certo? Mas vamos com calma, eu tive uma semana difícil, poderiam compreender?"_

Do sabia que não seria fácil conseguir se sobressair dentre tantas pessoas que estavam apostando alto para conseguirem ganhar. Talvez até estivesse conformado com o fato de que não seria o vencedor e que suas investigações seriam meramente em vão, sendo que sua única chance de vê-lo frente a frente parecia ser um grão de areia num vasto deserto arenoso. Perdeu as contas de quantas rifas já teria comprado somente naquela semana, e muito mais teria comprado durante aquele dia, tudo para que sua mínima e minúscula esperança pudesse ser compensada.

 _"Comigo, recentemente tive que mudar meu local de gravação, já que eu também me mudei de bairro. Como vocês podem ver, não é um dos melhores cenários, já que eu também não esperava uma mudança tão repentina!"_ pronunciou, enquanto incontáveis comentários perguntavam o porquê da mudança repentina. _"Sinceramente..."_ , ele parecia não ter uma resposta formulada, pois já que fitava algum ponto cego, como se buscasse as palavras certas. _"Digamos que não renovei o contrato e tive que me retirar do local onde estava!"_

Vários curiosos o questionavam sobre seu novo endereço, outros queriam saber quanto a questões pessoais sobre o livestreamer, que tão pouco obtiveram respostas dele, afinal, era um rapaz totalmente misterioso.

Enquanto outros do mesmo ramo aproveitavam qualquer brecha para mostrarem seus rostos, exibirem seus corpos e chamar atenção, Kai mantinha sua identidade encoberta e isso causava uma sensação inigualável para quem o acompanhava. Era como se realmente estivesse ali pelo prazer e proporcionar isso a todos, o que tornava-o singular. Não era como se estivesse em busca da fama e reconhecimento, nem atrás de elogios. Esse era o seu diferencial, que o destacava entre os demais.

Era por isso que Kyungsoo precisava ir atrás, desvendar todos os segredos.

 _"Antes de eu iniciar o sorteio, eu queria mostrar para vocês umas compras que eu fiz para o ganhador, que eu simplesmente não consigo guardar para surpresa!"_ Dizia enquanto esboçava um sorriso faceiro, buscando em uma caixa um chicote. _"Esse vai ser o instrumento que irei usar no meu passivo!"_

Uma enxurrada de comentários começou a surgir e não demorou muito para que a plateia aumentasse drasticamente para mais de 300 mil com apenas 25 minutos de transmissão. Esse poderia ser o mais novo recorde na plataforma em que atuava.

O rapaz então desenrolou a corda e fez uma demonstração no chão daquele cenário. Quando o som do chicote ecoou ele pôde soltar uma risada seguida de um suspiro e retornar para a cadeira.

 _"Eu quero garantir que tenhamos uma noite produtiva."_ Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior, em seguida guardou o objeto na caixa.

Do certamente teria ultrapassado todos os limites com sua cisma em tentar descobrir quem quer que fosse _@Kai_. Estava quase equiparando-se à um sasaeng, por mais que essa não fosse verdadeiramente sua intenção. Mas depois do que descobriu com seu amigo Chanyeol na semana anterior, não restava dúvidas de que estava muito mais próximo do que nunca. E como deu início a tudo isso por conta própria, já estava muito longe para voltar atrás em sua decisão.

 _"Acho que já me prolonguei o suficiente e vocês estão muito impacientes."_ Enunciou, preparando-se para a hora que muitos ansiavam. _"O sorteio vai funcionar da seguinte forma: cada rifa que for comprada é uma chance de ser sorteado, logo, quanto mais rifas, maiores são suas chances de ser o ganhador. Porém, dos milhares que compraram, somente três serão sorteados. Os demais, que investiram em rifas e não fazem parte dos três finalistas, poderão trocar suas rifas por brinquedos especiais da loja com a qual eu estou sendo patrocinado, com os mesmos materiais que irei usar com o grande vencedor."_

Muitas pessoas interagiam com a live, em pouco tempo, meio milhão já estavam o acompanhando. Era algo inédito, ninguém esperava por tamanho alvoroço.

_"Para os três que forem sorteados, apenas um irá sair comigo por três noites. O restante, receberão um vale de conteúdo exclusivo durante um ano, tendo direito de fazer ligações, mensagens, pedidos pessoais, além de serem os primeiros a receberem novas informações!"_

Com borboletas em seu estômago, o jovem encarava o monitor, esperando ansiosamente o resultado de tanto dinheiro gasto com aquele que sequer conhecia o rosto.

O primeiro sorteio já havia ocorrido, o qual não era Kyungsoo. E pela segunda vez, também sentiu a agonia de não ter sido o vencedor.

Faltava tão pouco, era como se caminhasse em um fio tênue entre conhecer ou não o Bj, que por um mísero movimento se partiria, impossibilitando a realização idealizada.

_"E o terceiro sorteado é..."_

Seu coração errava as batidas, estava respirando cada vez mais rápido e o suor que escorria pelo seu rosto ia contra o tremendo frio daquela noite de sábado. Quando o destino - ou qualquer coisa parecida - pareceu sorrir para si, pois era como se permitisse essa obsessão por um motivo maior.

Ninguém nunca esteve tão próximo de conhecer a verdadeira face, a história verdadeira, por apenas um " _nome de distância_ ", como Kyungsoo.

" _@D.O_ , meus parabéns!"

E esse nome era _Kim Jongin_.


End file.
